Ophillion
As threatening as he is small, Ophillion very, very unfortunately is the witch of the Insect kingdom. Often times he's also treated similarly to the King of the Underground, though he tokens that title to the king of hell himself. He quotes that he has relations down there, though it's unsure if he actually means it. He knows every insect in the world, and used to reign the world before there was a massive oxygen debuff. He longs to return to his former state, though will make-do with what he has. Appearance Philly is usually seen wearing the same outfit, a dark brimmed hat with two feathers, triangular red tinted sunglasses that usually hang somewhat low on his face, and dark navy formal attire that matches his hat. He's often seen holding a shotgun, or some sort of weapon. Something notable is the fact he has 4 arms, to which he quotes "two to hold two pistols and two to hold my children" to whatever that means. Philly's hair is incredibly fluffy, a messy ivory that goes down to the base of his neck but flicks upwards around where his chin is, giving it a much shorter appearance. His hair is often parted to the left, and two insect antennae stick out from under his hat. He's well-built and incredibly strong, able to lift over a hundred times his body weight and travel long distances without fatigue. The problem is, due to his size, most of this is significantly scaled down. Personality Abrasive and enigmatic, Philly is extremely blunt and forthright with anything he says. It often leaves people confused, as he's extremely bad with providing context for anything that he says. He's incredibly intelligent, as he has large branches of information coming from every insect in the world he visits as he pleases which they inhabit most of the planet, though places that they do not inhabit as the Arctic or space he will immediately jump to any supernatural means. Many note that he also appears to be rather paranoid, easily jumpy to put someone at gun point. Philly can also be described as an extremely paternal figure, though specifically to those of insects and plants than other animals. He's very hostile when it comes to other animals, possibly to concept a perceived sense of personal weakness after he lost what power he had in the past and now holds little notable influence over the world; though towards other insects he's kind and awfully doting. He has the morality of a chainsaw strapped to a ceiling fan. The brutal nature of how insects have evolved and functioned from generations and how rapid evolution takes place at his scale has rendered him ethically numb to anything that happens. Death is inevitable, motherfucker. Relationships Tae Xephyr Avril Hikobei Iwa Mimosa Trivia *He's a very good cook on big-scale meals it takes him just a long long time. *He can also play the harmonica very well but you know that scene in Spongebob where Plankton plays the harmonica and has to run around that's basically how he does it. *His voice is extremely low. *He owns 17 guns, **7 of those guns shoot out bullet ants which is actually much worst than actual bullets. Gallery Dad.png Dad 1.png Dad 2.png Dad 3.png Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Insect Kingdom Category:Bastard